Masked desire
by Rippertish
Summary: It's Carnival in Venice! Masks, disguise, magic and The Phantom of the Opera... Giles and Buffy meet accidentally after years apart. Post S7. NO spoilers, though. Thx to mischiefmagnet 4 the beta. **FINAL CHAPTER UP: Tha's all I ask of you** COMPLETE!
1. 01: Masquerade

**Title:** Masked desire - part 1 (Masquerade - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still do not own Buffy TVS and its characters. I make no profit out of this... _bummer_. ;)

**Summary:** Masks, disguise and magic... it's Carnival in Venice. Giles and Buffy meet accidentally after years apart. Post S7, AU.

**A/N: **Hi again guys! It took me a while to get back with this B/G. I've been missing you lot and I can't wait to hear from you. This fic is fluffy and I promise it will remain T-rated... unless... I get some convincing requests. Hihihi

I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N 2: **Extra special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the beta and title idea. Check out her **pre-series Giles fic**, It's amazing.

* * *

Giles held two glasses of wine in his hands, wondering exactly how he got himself into this situation. He watched his long term best friend, Ethan Rayne, sweeping around the dance floor with a pretty young lady in his arms.

Ethan had come up with this plan, of course. They had resumed their friendship when Giles had moved back to England after Sunnydale had disappeared from the map. It wasn't so easy for Giles to accept Ethan back as a friend as it might sound. Ethan, however, had persuaded him (as always) and proved worthy of this role more than once in the last couple of years.

"C'mon, we will have some fun. You deserve a break, mate. You've always wanted to go there, anyway." Ethan had told him this in London four days ago and it was the truth; Giles had always dreamed about going to Venice to attend the Carnival festivities.

"However, that's not the way I had in mind, Ethan. Now, would you please give me my book back and drop the issue for Christ's sake?"

It did take a lot of convincing on Ethan's part; but what good is a life-long, annoying, over-powered, magick-wielding friend if not for these occasions?

Giles, in the end, had to agree with him that the perfect dream of taking the love of his life on a romantic trip to Venice was far, far away from sight. Actually, the love of his life had vanished from his world and he had no hope of falling in love again as intensely as he once had- might never again know such devotion or such pain...

So, that's how he ended up here; in a sumptuous, elegant, and consequently very expensive Masquerade Ball in one grand mansion in Venice, Italy. His friend led the lady on a waltz with surprising elegance. Ethan smirked to Giles when their eyes met and Giles lifted one of his glasses in a discreet toast.

How Ethan could be so good with women was a mystery to Giles. He had assumed that his lizard talk was what attracted them to him like bees to honey. But tonight there was no talking. In fact, Ethan could barely say 'thank you' or 'please' in Italian. It must really be the mask, as Ethan had told Giles himself. Ethan wore a Casanova costume, the romantic Venetian lover. The mask covered most of his face but his deep brown eyes, that exhaled power, seemed to be doing their trick in hypnotizing the ladies around.

The ladies, by the way, looked lovely tonight. Their beautiful long period dresses brought a magical atmosphere to the grand salon. The gentlemen were also in period costumes, hats and wigs. Both men and women alike wore magnificent and ornate masks. The refined orchestra, the large crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, and the long set of stairs with red carpet at the side of the room completed the scenario.

It might not have been exactly as Giles always dreamed, but it was still incredibly overwhelming. He laughed despite himself and took a sip of his wine, still holding Ethan's glass in his other hand. The song came to an end, but the orchestra was already introducing the next melody and Ethan seemed contented in stay where he was, in the dance floor with his graceful dance partner.

A young couple left the dance floor and approached Giles. The brunette man in a very distinct period costume, a fine eye mask and a sea captain hat said something in Italian to the lady with him that Giles couldn't really hear. "Permesso," the man finally said, excusing himself while disengaging their arms and heading to the other end of the salon.

The girl that had been with him wore a magnificent dress and beautiful ornate golden mask. She seemed to look around in search of someone in particular.

Her eyes finally landed on Ethan's companion and she covered her mouth with her hand giggling under it. Ethan's dance partner met the girl's eyes and tilted her head, motioning to Giles in a warning look. Startled, Buffy looked at Giles and smiled, embarrassed for being caught giggling at what she understood to be his friend dancing with her friend Nina.

He half smiled to her, bowing his head in greeting before returning his gaze to the dance floor.

Their eyes met very briefly but something inside Buffy turned and did some weird flip flops. She backed up a little bit and watched attentively, yet discreetly, the man next to her.

'Surely it can't be him. What would Giles be doing here? It's being such a long time that my Slayer senses must be playing tricks on me. That must be it, I had too much wine or something. Giles is in England- according to Dawn- and not here, standing right next to me in Venice… particularly not in a Phantom-of-the-Opera costume,' Buffy thought as her eyes scanned him intensely.

He wore a white half mask that covered the right side of his face and had his hair combed to the back. His left side and his mouth were bare to her eyes. He had a dark cape falling around him and a tuxedo under it just the way she had seen Phantom dressed in the musical months ago in Rome.

It was him. She had no doubt what so ever. He had Giles' same posture, the same manners, and... the same friends, she muttered under her breath when she finally recognized Ethan Rayne dancing with her poor innocent friend, Nina.

Well... Nina could take care of herself, she thought, and in any case, she had Enrico to take care of her. For now she had far more pressing matters with which to occupy herself.

Giles apparently hadn't recognized her. It would be, in fact, very difficult to spot Buffy under all these layers of clothes, make-up and mask. She wore a period costume that they had rented as soon as the three of them had arrived in Venice. Her brunette wig, curled and nicely combed, was very impressive and made Buffy look very different as her friends had mentioned earlier.

She had to approach him, say something. She just didn't know what to start with. She decided not to reveal who she was right away. She would speak in Italian and see how long it would take him to find her out.

"Dov'è la sua Christine?" Buffy asked Giles in a fluent and perfect Italian. After living in Rome for a few years, she actually was able to completely hide her American accent and even fake a Roman one.

Giles was startled and although he was able to speak Italian fluently, he answered in reflex, "pardon?"

She smiled to him and repeated her question in English, still hidden under the guise of a heavy Italian accent. "Where is your Christine?"

He regarded her in puzzlement, waiting for her to clarify. "Christine- Christine Daaé?"

Buffy had to hold on firmly as her heart raced a thousand miles an hour when he looked into her eyes. She feared that it was the end of the joke, that he had discovered her already and not even her well copied Italian accent had managed to disguise her.

He frowned and took in her eyes under the mask. He shook his head as the shoe finally dropped. He looked down at his Phantom costume and smiled. "Somewhere else with Raoul, I'm afraid."

No, he still had not noticed that it was Buffy that was hidden under the golden mask.

Giles' clever answer made her beam inside. She remembered the Phantom of the Opera love story very well. She had watched it at the theatre and several times on video. Phantom loved Christine Daaé, but she loved Raoul and that was the end of it. Well... if you like to simplify stories, of course. Deeply, Christine truly loved the mysterious and musically talented Phantom, but Raoul was blond and good looking- not to mention a much safer match for her, and that had apparently been the end of it. But as we all know well, _love never_ really _dies_**…

They fell silent and both gazed toward their friends dancing in front of them.

"What about your sea captain?" Giles asked, trying hard to sound nonchalant as he sipped from his wine and watched her over the rim of the glass.

She was surprised by his question. He must have been talking about Enrico, her friend from University that was dancing with her a few minutes ago. Enrico was a charming Italian friend that was, in fact, head over heels for Nina- the girl in Ethan's claws right now.

"He is not mine, I mean... he is- he likes Nina," She finally managed to say in her fake Italian-English way while motioning her hand to Nina.

"Ah," he answered. "You should not worry about my friend. Ethan is rather," he cleared his throat in search of an adequate adjective, "volatile."

The fact was that Ethan would give the girl the pleasure of a dance or two and would be soon taking his turn with the next one in line. That was Ethan- capricious, volatile.

Giles wasn't like that, not anymore. He had matured from his Ripper days as opposed to Ethan.

It wasn't so difficult for Buffy to control her Californian way of being and her accent as she had been mostly speaking Italian and acting Italian for the last year or so.

"Would you join me in a drink?" he said offering her Ethan's untouched glass of red wine.

"Here it is, bella" said Enrico in Italian as he inadvertently interrupted them and offered Buffy a glass of Champagne.

Buffy grinned to Enrico, "Scusa Enrico, but I'm having wine." She said as she accepted Giles' glass, "thank you."

Enrico faced Giles in surprise and Buffy rushed to introduce them, "Enrico, this is..." she stopped her sentence abruptly barely preventing herself from saying Giles' name. After all, he hadn't introduced himself to her yet.

"Giles, Rupert Giles," he revealed.

The young Italian man placed the glass of Champagne on a table nearby and wiped his hand, damp from the condensation of the cold drink, on his coat before extending it to greet Giles with an enchanting enthusiasm typical of the Italians.

"Enrico Torine," he said with a broad white smile.

"My brother," Buffy offered to Giles, interrupting Enrico. Her friend shot her a discreetly startled glance before whispering from the corner of his mouth, "tuo fratello?" (your brother?)

"Si," she confirmed with a guilty grin, glad that Giles didn't notice their exchange due to all the music and talk going on around them.

They shook hands and Buffy sipped at her drink. She had come up with this idea of introducing Enrico as her brother in order to give more veracity to her plot.

The three of them chatted for a little while about the ball, Venice and Italy in general. Enrico was one of Buffy's best friends and he was delightful company. His English wasn't as good as Buffy's, for obvious reasons, but they could manage a fluent talk as Buffy insisted that Giles speak in English so they could 'practice' the language.

Enrico had noticed that Nina was dancing with someone, however that didn't make him jealous. Their intention on heading all three together to Venice was to have fun and enjoy themselves. And they surely were having a lot of fun so far.

Enrico didn't get into many details of his life, afraid of giving away Buffy's story. Whatever she had in mind he would support her blindly. The young man could see, even through Buffy's mask, how her heavily made-up eyes looked at Giles with an intensity that he had never seen in her before.

When another song came to an end, Buffy saw Nina and Ethan leaving the dance floor and heading towards them.

She interrupted the talk abruptly and stole the wine glass from Giles' hand. She hurriedly gave both hers and Giles' glasses to Enrico. "We are going to dance, ballare, Enrico, ballare!" She said to him, as she grabbed Giles by the hand and started dragging him to the dance floor with her.

Enrico looked confusedly at her from where he stood holding, now, two glasses of red wine. "Ballare," he finally said, lifting one of the glasses in a toast to her happiness.

Ethan and Nina finally approached the Italian man and Ethan stole back one of the glasses from him. "This must be mine I guess, fellow. Ta." Ethan bowed his head to them politely and left the couple.

"Champagne, bella?" Enrico offered the forgotten glass of Champagne to Nina and she took it with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. She asked him for Buffy and he pointed to the dance floor.

Giles and Buffy were dancing the waltz now. Giles had been startled and embarrassed at first. He amused himself at the intriguing thought of the shock of cultures; his ultra reserved British manner contrasting against her so spontaneous and happy Italian way. She had practically yanked him onto the dance floor. It had made him feel slightly awkward, he confessed, but now he was immensely glad for that.

Now that they had this time only for themselves Giles was struck with a weird and inexplicably familiar feeling. He tried to focus his eyes more intensely on hers under the mask but the absence of his spectacles, the poor light of the room and their floating movements made the task quite impossible. He couldn't really identify the reason for it, but this young lady reminded him so much of Buffy.

He dismissed that feeling as been totally illogical. Buffy had disappeared from his life for good, it was sad but it was the truth, raw and brutal. She had made clear to them all that she wanted to keep her distance from them, especially him, apparently. She was probably in a nice sunny paradise with a good looking blond surfer or even as a mother of a big family.

She would never be here, in the chilled winter of Venice, never! Let alone in his arms right now. He brushed his sadness away with an elegant spin and made his decision: he was going to set himself free, forget Buffy at least for one night or maybe for the three nights of Carnival.

_. _

_End of chapter 1_

* * *

_* Phantom, Christine Daaé and __Raoul are characters from Phantom of the Opera._

_** The line "Love never really dies" is a reference to the recently released musical 'Love never dies' (sequel of Phantom of the Opera). I recommend both! :)_


	2. 02: Music of the night

**Title:** Masked desire – part 2 (Music of the night - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still do not own Buffy TVS and its characters. I make no profit out of this... _bummer_. ;)

**Summary:** Masks, disguise and magic... it's Carnival in Venice. Giles and Buffy meet accidentally after years apart. Post S7, AU.

**A/N: **OMG! Thank you for the most surprising and amazing reviews! You guys are the best motivation ever.

**A/N 2: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the beta. Check out her **pre-series Giles fic**, It's brilliant.

* * *

They had lost the count of how many songs they had danced. They had also completely forgotten about their friends. Some time along the way their waltz frame had vanished and now they were close, very close to each other. Their steps had also adopted a unique rhythm. Their bodies leaned into each other and he could feel her warm and welcoming breath tickling slightly on his neck.

He bent his head over hers and was able to smell her soft fragrance.

This behaviour was unusual to Giles but it felt so overwhelming and oddly natural that he was the one that had drawn her closer to him.  
He lost himself to the music, the rhythmic sway and the feel of this captivating woman in his arms. He could not describe or explain it, but it was as if she attracted him like gravity attracts a rock to the ground.

Buffy, all of a sudden realized just how much she had missed him. She felt safe in his arms and, in an inexplicable way, loved. Giles didn't know she was the one under that mask and she wondered what he would do if he were to find out right now. Would he be angry at her? Would he say rash words to her? Or worse, would he simply ignore the situation and leave? The last one would hurt her the most.

Buffy couldn't explain how and why they had drifted so much apart. But that was how things were now, their partnership, their friendship had been lost somewhere down the track.

The Orchestra called a break and they finally pulled away from each other. They exchanged sweet, shy smiles. Giles ducked his head rubbing the back of it and looking somewhat bashfully around the dance floor.

Both were very aware of how close they had been dancing the waltz, which usually would attract a few curious or even disapproving looks. Not in this case though, apparently- everybody else around them seemed to be having a great time and minding their own business. The place was quickly filled with enthusiastic talk and laughter.

At the blink of an eye the room was being invaded by entertainment acts. A man spitting fire opened the spectacle's way through the crowd.

The music picked up onto a happy and excited note and the crowd settled into a circle around the dance floor. They all watched as long and hypnotising yellow and orange flames were blown in the air right in front of their eyes. A jester followed doing his elaborately acrobatic jumps, and the ballet dancers gave the final touch to the breathtaking attraction.

Buffy and Giles were side by side as they watched the compelling proceedings, entranced. They clapped and laughed together while they shared a few comments regarding the actors' incredible performance.

_* * Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds ...  
Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads ...  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies ...  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! * *_

An elegantly dressed waiter approached them with a tray and Giles took two flutes of Champagne. "Grazie," he politely thanked the man in Italian. Buffy had noticed that Giles spoke a very refined Italian. In point of fact she wouldn't have expected any less from him, but it still mesmerized her as he probably had very little contact with the language.

Giles suddenly noticed that her interest in the attractions had subsided. "Would you care to join me for some fresh air on the balcony?" he managed to ask while he handed her the Champagne.

"Sure," she said before also thanking him in Italian for the drink.

Positioning himself at her side but slightly behind her, he escorted her to the balcony as a perfect gentleman.

The room had indeed grown quite warm and she found that she appreciated his suggestion.

The balcony was incredibly beautiful. It was just as impressive as the whole mansion and there were plants hanging down from the banister that carried beautiful coloured flowers during spring and summer. It overlooked one of Venice's charming canals, in which from time to time it was possible to spot the romantic gondolas filled with a couple in love and the typically dressed gondolier standing up at the back to guide their way through the narrow waters.

The night was pleasantly chilled and they could hear the muffled laughs and gasps coming from inside.

Giles felt an intense presence of magic, benign and beautiful, covering the city. He hadn't felt it before, but in his current relaxed and heightened state he could sense it easily. He desperately wished he could share this knowledge with her, but in his mind he thought that she would not comprehend the nature of his supernatural beliefs.

"Wow!" she gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" he probed curiously.

"Um... it's just the... energy. But, never mind." she dismissed it with a hand gesture. Buffy leaned her arms straight over the banister, lifting her leg in a happy movement while she looked out at the city.

Giles found her movements hypnotizing, so full of life. He leaned his back against the banister and watched her. "Energy?" he asked, even more curious this time.

"Hmm, yes! Like positive energy all around us. I guess, when you live in Rome you learn to feel it. Well, never mind. I hope you don't think I'm too crazy." she smiled and he shook his head deep in thoughts.

"Anyway, what brought you to Venice?" she asked before taking a sip of her sparkling drink.

He explained how he had come to be here while they both watched a gondola cruising the canal right under them. As it approached, they saw that it was occupied by a couple engaged in an endless and passionate kiss. Their talk subsided due to that image, and when the gondola disappeared around the corner they shared a sequence of slightly embarrassed giggles.

It was a magnificent feeling, all that magic around them, the muffled music and claps coming from inside the room, their costumes and masks, their Champagne in hand and the two of them alone there on the balcony under the stars.

When their laughter finally came to an end, their eyes locked and the world seemed to stop.

"It's Magic," he suddenly said. His voice was lower and distant and the words had rolled out of his mouth with no effort as all his attention seemed focused on her.

"Sorry?" she asked puzzled.

Giles cleared his throat gently, "_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation...  
__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._"

Buffy gasped and widened her eyes in surprise. "_The music of the night_," she whispered.

He bowed his head confirming her suspicious. He was reciting the lines from one of Phantom of the Opera's most beautiful and touching songs.

He continued, his tone becoming slightly melodic. It felt as if he was really singing it to her.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour...  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,__  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night..."_

He had walked around her making the softly spoken words encircle her and lift her feet from the ground. It was his way of showing her the magic without actually performing it. After the last line was spoken, he stopped by her side and smiled.

Buffy turned to face him but instead of returning his smile, she continued to recite the song from where he had stoped.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!__  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!__  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..._"

She noticed when her words caught him by surprise, his smile giving place to a deeply attentive expression.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment which seemed like an eternity to Buffy as her mind replayed her own words. She wondered for a split second which meaning those lines had taken to him.

Before fully opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as if he had been sleeping for hours. Giles was filled with a warm sensation and a strange freedom. He surrendered to his impulses and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her into a movie-like kiss.

Buffy was startled, letting her Champagne glass slip between her fingers, the fine crystal shattering on the terracotta floor.

The sound made by the forgotten glass failed to break the intense mood, only seeming to add even more to the magic of the occasion. Giles held her tighter to him while his tongue made its way into her mouth. Her arms seemed to get a life of their own as they flung around his neck and she found herself responding to the kiss.

Giles' kiss was confident and overwhelming. It carried so much desire and at the same time a comfortable and inviting warmth. Her legs started to feel limp and in a swift movement, he placed his glass of Champagne over the banister and held her with both arms.

His dark cape draped over her body in a protective shield. She had never felt so safe in a man's embrace before. Was this even happening?

Yes, it was... However, at that moment, Ethan chose to enter the balcony.

"Fiiiiiiiu," he whistled and laughed. "Get a room, mate." Ethan joked while making his way towards them swirling the dark-red liquid in his almost empty glass of wine.

Buffy was startled, tearing her lips away from his with a gasp. She hurriedly freed herself from Giles' grip and ran from the balcony, not allowing Ethan to see her face.

Giles ran after her. "Wait! What is your name? How can I find you?..." he trailed off when she disappeared into the middle of the crowd. It would be an impossible task to find her amongst so many masquerades.

"Bloody hell, Ethan. You're gentle like a t-rex."

"Chill out Ripper, mate. Women come and go, like rivers flow..." he said wittily while flinging his arm over Giles' shoulder and dragging him back into the main room.

Giles let himself be guided by Ethan despite his frustration. 'Not this one,' he thought, 'this one was very special, I just can't explain why...'

_*__ * Masquerade... Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade... Hide your face, so the world will never find you...* *_

_End of __chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

_* __Music of the night _is an amazingly beautiful and sensual piece of _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_. The movie scene can be found at the YouTube link bellow. Just replace (dot) for the proper dot. If you know what I mean! :)

_**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GHAauiJwwmU**_

_** __Masquerade_ also belongs to _The Phantom of the Opera_.

_**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=RxKjDUrmecA**_

_**A/N: **_I've added some _The Phantom of the Opera _references just for you, us, super fans. I hope you enjoy them. But if you haven't watched the play or movie yet... you are missing out big time! :)


	3. 03: All I ask of you

**Title:** Masked desire – part 3 (All I ask of you, _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**A/N: **Extra sorry for the delay guys. My lovely beta-girl _**mischiefmagnet**_ has been ultra busy these days and I also apologise to her for not waiting any longer for her always great beta. I hope everything gets better soon, girl! :)

* * *

Giles hadn't had a good night's sleep. Besides arriving late at the hotel and a little too tipsy, he'd had nightmares involving his ex-slayer. He had rationally decided to erase Buffy from his mind during the whole of Carnival, but apparently his subconscious was refusing to do so.

Resisting the temptation of sleeping in, he decided to leave the hotel room early in order to avoid Ethan's hangover whining. After a strong cup of coffee, Giles felt freshened up and ready for another day of Carnival.

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering again to the beautiful and captivating, Italian woman from the night before. He had fallen asleep thinking about her, about a way to find her. But this task would be as impossible as finding a needle in a haystack. He sighed resigned while he adjusted the knot of his Phantom of the Opera cape and started to walk down the narrow decorated alley.

Giles spent long hours in a quaint second hand book shop. He sipped from his tea while his eyes travelled through the pages of a classic Italian romance. He smiled while the oh-so sweet, yet dramatically intense Italian words carried him away.

His attention was stolen by a group of people laughing and talking as they passed by the book shop. The city was quickly getting busy as many tourists arrived in the city by train.

During Carnival, the city was filled with free of charge attractions like theatre plays, music performances for all tastes and poetry readings. They took place all over Venice. Most people wore their costumes and not just the nights, but also, the days of Carnival brought life and great profit to the small city.

That's what Giles was there for. Not for the profit, obviously, but for the life. He had been so engrossed on his book that he lost track of time. The attractions were on and he didn't want to miss them.

-/-/-

_Fool and king, ghoul and ghost ...  
Green and black, queen and priest ...  
Trace of rouge, face of beast ...  
Faces ... take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round ... in an inhuman race ..._

_[Masquerade – Phantom of the Opera]_

-/-/-

Later that day, Buffy and her friends watched the play at San Marco Square, the largest open patio of Venice which held the main attractions during Carnival.

The play was beautifully acted, the plot was very catchy and the audience was completely entranced. But still, Buffy felt some uneasiness inside her.

Buffy averted her gaze from the stage and it was then that she saw him. Giles was standing on the opposite side of the square and at that moment their masked eyes met as if by magic.

They stood very still watching each other.

A group of people crossed their way and when the path was clear again, Giles was gone.

Buffy looked around her, confused searching for him.

After the play finished, Buffy and her friends left the square walking together through the alley.

Giles hid behind one corner and when they passed through him, he pulled her to him.

"It's me, Rupert. Please, give me another chance. I would not know how to explain what happened to me last night. I'm rarely impulsive like that. Forgive me, I beg you."

Buffy was surprised by Giles' unexpected approach.

Enrico and Nina came to her rescue.

"That's ok, guys. I'll catch up with you later. I'm alright. Grazie." Buffy dismissed her friend's worried look in Italian.

They held a puzzled look but did as she requested. Enrico had recognized Giles from the previous night and knew that Buffy had her own reasons for asking this of them. They walked away from her, going back to the hotel to prepare for tonight's Masquerade ball.

"You are very brave," she said, turning her attention to Giles. "What made you think I would even listen to you again?"

Buffy used the attack question to hide her confused feelings. All the emotions inside her were in conflict.

"I saw you looking for me after I left the square a few minutes ago. It was the same way I searched for you the whole rest of the ball last night. And today, every corner I turned I hoped that you would be there. I feverously prayed for a second chance with you, prayed to God to give me the gift of finding you between so many other masks. Christ, there is something about you... I can assure you I'm never this persistent, let alone so open about my own feelings. However somehow I feel inside me that I can't let you escape from me like this."

Buffy knew that if she had heard this speech from anyone but him she would have doubted it. But she knew him and all the words that came from him sounded so genuine and desperate.

"Allow me to take you for a cup of tea, that's all I ask from you." he said, already opening a small but captivating smile.

"Ok. One espresso," she said.

His smile grew brighter and he repeated, "one espresso it is."

He offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked side by side along the now darkening alleys.


	4. 04: I remember

**Title:** Masked desire – part 4 (I remember - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I have sooooo much fun reading them that I actually feel sad and lonely after a few days without publishing. hihihi

**A/N2:** I know that no one really checks the name of the story's chapters. But I decided anyway to give them names of the the Phantom of the Opera songs... I thought it would be fun! I hope you enjoy it! :) This one is called "I remember", you will find out why! :)

**A/N3: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the AMAZING beta. Thx for you time and friendship! XD

* * *

He offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked side by side along the now darkening alleys.

"May I ask your name? I apologise for the late question." He smiled, looking down at her by his side.

Buffy swallowed dryly and answered, a bit tense, "Bianca."

"Lovely name," he replied politely.

Even through her nervousness at this moment she could notice how relaxed Giles was. She had never seen him so at ease before, his smile constantly resurfacing. While they talked, he exuded enthusiasm and innate charm.

They walked to a café near the Rialto Bridge. "A good friend of mine recommended this place. Apparently they make exquisite teas here. I hope their skill extends to coffee."

It was a very cosy little café. They had a nice outdoor dining terrace overlooking one of the canals. The candles that decorated each table gave the place an enchanting atmosphere.

"_Buonasera_," approached the friendly waiter.

In a refined Italian, Giles placed their orders.

Their talk was light and pleasant. They talked about books, the arts, and even traditional British comedies. After moving to Rome, Buffy had grown to appreciate architecture and fine art. She had read a lot about Rome's construction and history and was able to entertain Giles with quite a vast variety of interesting information. They discussed the magnificent and grand construction of the Coliseum. She explained to him the impressive details of the aqueducts and wider water delivery system, some of which was still in use from ancient times.

He told her about England; more particularly about Bath, the city where he had been spending most of his time. He expounded on the Roman influence in city's architecture and culture.

Surprisingly enough to Buffy, there were no shortage of discussion topics between the two of them; ones that didn't involve sacred duties, demons, or slaying. Time seemed to fly and it did take them a while to notice that their cups were empty.

Buffy felt like ordering another coffee, perhaps a whole meal, just to be able to spend more time talking to him. By now, she had gotten very comfortable speaking in her Italian accent and also calling him Rupert. Yes. At the moment he was Rupert, not Giles, let alone Mister Giles, to her.

A silence fell between them and she wondered again, for a few errant seconds, how badly he would react when she revealed herself to him as Buffy.

Giles donned a wide smile and smoothly stood from the table, holding her gaze. He proceeded to position himself behind her to pull out her chair, a perfect gentleman. She lifted herself and watched idly as he put a generous note on the check plate.

He offered his arm to her again and she took it. "Shall we go for a stroll?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered, feeling pleased with his suggestion.

After a few turns following the course of the canal they spotted a set of gondolas parked in line along the promenade, their gondoliers waiting for customers.

"I'd rather like to believe you wouldn't refuse my invitation." he said motioning to the gondolas.

She said nothing, just watched the gondolas swaying over the water tied at the edge of the canal. He was inviting her for a gondola ride, which usually carried a romantic connotation. She remembered the couple from the previous night that kissed passionately inside the tiny dark boat.

She thought about her relationship with Giles along the years. She thought of the Giles of last night, how he had kissed her, the turmoil of feelings that it had stirred in her.

"I promise not to kiss you," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up and smiled shyly at him before nodding her consent.

They approached the gondolier and Giles took care of arranging the tour. Buffy was struck by an uncharacteristic shyness that made her feel a bit unsure of herself, almost a little frightened.

This was only Giles after all… He had promised not to kiss her, and it should be safe and fine between them. She didn't need nor want her feelings all messed up during the Carnival in Venice- let alone by Giles, right? She thought about it, but apparently it was too late to worry now. She felt her heart rate speed up of its own accord when she took his hand to hop into the gondola.

They sat side by side and he felt her shiver. It was not from the cold, she knew, but it seemed to subside when he drew himself closer to her and draped his dark cape around her shoulders.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked with a whisper.

"_Si, grazie_" she thanked him.

After a while she relaxed by his side and they started to enjoy the ride better. The boat was surprisingly smooth and the city seemed to be even more beautiful from this angle. It was a magnificent night; the faint yellow lights from the city were reflected on the water and danced at their own rhythm. While the full moon made sure to claim the sky as hers and colour the water in silver rays. To complete the picture of perfection, a light mist lingered over the surface.

Half of the ride had passed in silent joy. They were relaxed just to be next to each other. Buffy had Giles by her side again and he had this amazing lovely Italian woman who, in a way he just could not explain, brought so much peace to him.

The gondolier broke the silence in a very strong Venetian accent, "Ahead, is the _Amore Eterno_ bridge. It's tradition that the couple should kiss while we pass under it."

Buffy shifted to look at Giles. He smiled at her. "No need to worry, I would not. I did promise you."

The ex-slayer should have been relieved, but somehow she wasn't. In point of fact, she felt rather disappointed. It scared her to acknowledge this feeling but his eyes held hers and she was captured by a mysterious feeling of peace.

Their face started to move towards each other slowly of their own accord. He paused trying to understand why was it so difficult for him to not kiss her, to keep his promise, and especially to repress this longing deep inside him. He had never felt so unable to control his own actions as he had over these last two days, with her.

She saw as he seemed to try to focus even deeper into her eyes, and a frown appeared on the side of his forehead uncovered by his mask...

Under his scrutinizing stare, Buffy dropped her gaze self-consciously.

His hand touched her chin, lightly lifting her face to his. He found that he couldn't stop himself from doing it again- he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

_**.**_

_**I remember, there was mist ...**_**  
**_**Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake ...**_**  
**_**There were candles all around**_**  
**_**And on the lake there was a boat ...**_**  
**_**And in the boat there was a man ...**_**  
**_**Who was that shape in the shadows?**_**  
**_**Whose is the face in the mask?**_

_**(I remember, Phantom of the Opera)**_

* * *

**End of Part 4**_**  
**_


	5. 05: Wishing you were somehow here again

**Title:** Masked desire – part 5 (Wishing you were somehow here again - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks again and again for the amazing reviews! I really do love hear your thoughts about the fic and random stuff also! hihihi

**A/N2: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the AMAZING beta. Do not miss out on her pre series **Giles **fic. It's **PERFECT**! I wish Joss would read that. :)

* * *

They were right under the bridge at this moment as their lips moved slowly and sensuously against each other. Their tongues met and played together as they breathed slowly through their noses and the kiss stretched on, seeming endless. Even when the bridge stood far behind them, her fingers were still entangled in his hair while he cupped her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumbs, hands holding her to his lips.

**_Past the point of no return, the final threshold -_  
_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ..._  
_We've passed the point of no return ..._**

**_(Point of no return Phantom of the Opera)_**

After the boat took a few turns, the kiss finally came to an end.

They felt breathless and embarrassed as they peered at each other, and especially regarding the gondolier.

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Tradition," Buffy said softly, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Mmm… yes… of course," he remarked.

The Gondola had already pulled to the edge of the river as the ride had come to an end. The old Italian boatman started, "the bridge is named 'eternal love' because it's said that a couple that kisses beneath it will never lose each other, no matter how difficult their path in life becomes."

Obviously those words did nothing in the way of helping to reduce the discomfort between the couple, but only Buffy knew the whole extent of it.

Giles offered a hand to help her get out of the boat.

As if their embarrassment wasn't big enough, the gondolier continued, "the two of you carry a very bright aura, I confess I had rarely felt such a thing in my boat. Your souls are drawn to each other."

Giles smiled politely but awkwardly and seemed to dismiss the weird comment. "Thank you," he said, paying the man.

Buffy, on the other hand, allowed her thoughts to linger on the man's words.

They walked side by side now back to the heart of the city. They kept silent, at first unsure of what to say and later simply absorbing the carnival surroundings that filled their eyes and ears. The city had a mystical atmosphere. The private parties had started but they seemed to be content to enjoy each other's company while taking pleasure in more and varied entertainment at every corner they turned.

The narrow streets and alleys were illuminated by golden glowing lights and, although not very bright, were very inviting and filled with colorfully costumed tourists that had chosen to attend the free entertainment acts instead of going to the expensive balls. The city was alive.

Buffy and Giles stopped at a small square where a play was taking place on the improvised stage. They found a little corner with a good vantage for them to stand and watch the play.

The actors performed the well known _Romeo and Juliet_. Buffy and Giles had missed most of the act but they knew the plot by heart (who doesn't?).

It's always sad nevertheless.

Buffy felt Giles' body tensing up at the climax of the play. She noticed as one discreet tear rolled down from his eye that was uncovered by the mask.

She didn't need any superpower to know that it wasn't only Romeo and Juliet's story that had caused that tear. She knew well of his losses, so many loved ones died before his eyes just like the scene that played in front of them.

She ran tentative fingers on the back of his hand and slowly his hand opened to hers.

Their hands caressed one another.

She watched as he closed his eyes lightly, taking a deep breath in.

He poured his soul into that touch. The square was silent due to the play's sad climax and all of a sudden to Giles there was just the two of them there. The two hands playing together, brushing the skin and running along the fingernails. It was her, Buffy that was there with him, at least for this tiny brief magic moment, it was Buffy Summers, his slayer, that he shared this touch with. He refused to open his eyes, he wanted to be lost in this feeling forever. In his little world, she was there, she held his hand and his heart.

"Buffy," he moaned very, very quietly despite himself.

However, his voice sounded quite clear to her due to her slayer hearing.

She shrugged and withdrew from him, startled and speechless.

He was abruptly brought back to reality and turned to her, the Italian lady. She had her back to him and his hands came up as if to comfort her but he stopped himself before they could reach her arms. "Forgive me, did I?..." he trailed off, unsure if he had really said Buffy's name at loud.

A round of claps broke off as the play reached its end.

As the crowd started to disperse, Buffy took hold of Giles' hand and started to lead him out of the place with urgency. He did not understand her reaction but he followed her, his cape flapping behind him as they seem to increase their speed after the path had become clear in front of them.

She turned the corner and they entered a building that he assumed was a hotel as they had passed quickly through the reception area. Giles looked around, perplexed, trying to figure out what was going on as he suddenly noticed that she was ascending the stairs. He was forced to focus on the steps as she held his hand tight and offered no sign of slowing down.

She stomped down the first floor corridor, pulling him with her. She shifted and produced a key from her dress and with the same hand, she unlocked and opened the door. She still held onto Giles' hand for dear life, pulling them both into the room. Locking it behind her and still facing the door, she finally released a long sigh. She was trying to recompose herself but felt completely unsure of what to do next.

xxxx

End of part 5


	6. 06: Why have you brought me here?

**Title:** Masked desire – part 6 (Why have you brought me here - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**A/N: **Hi guys! This chapter is entirely dedicated to those Phantom of the Opera (POTO) fans.

**A/N2: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the AMAZING beta. Do not miss out on her new **Buffy/Giles **fic. It's bound to be priceless! :P

* * *

Buffy kept her back to him. She closed her eyes and the words seemed to come flowing to her mouth, the lines were not hers but from _Phantom of the Opera_.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which 'til now has been silent..."

Giles gave a step back in awe. Those words were so true. His dreams and his hidden desire... Were they so transparent to her?

Buffy turned sideways so he could see her profile but she didn't look at him and continued - her words startling him for their intensity. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me."

The penny dropped and now Giles understood, she was declaiming the words from one of the Phantom's songs.

She continued, quietly but firmly and sure of her words: "Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…"

She turned her back to him once again, in an almost dramatic way. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of 'if' and 'when', no use resisting."

Indeed, the time for 'if' and 'when' was long past. Buffy was resolved. The truth was about to be unveiled, breaking their magical spell and ending this treacherous game of make believe.

Everything seemed so surreal, so dramatic and theatrical. So peculiarly beautiful. Giles felt completely overwhelmed. Could this woman be the one to carry and give his soul the peace it searched for? It had been such a long time since he last felt this longing for someone. Was it possible to feel empty but at the same time so complete?

His heart ached for Buffy as it hadn't ever before; but his soul, his entire being, was lured to Bianca. He was no fool, this feeling was mature, deep and undeniable.

What mysteries would this night disclose to him?

Giles gave a few steps forward almost completely closing the distance between them but he didn't touch her. Her back was mere inches from his chest and she heard the voice coming from him above her. It was soft and his words took the song where she had left. "Abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend."

She hesitated. "What raging fire shall flood the soul?" She dropped her head in despair.

"What rich desire unlock its door?" he replied on cue, lowering his mouth over her ear while nearly whispering the words. His heat radiated towards her like never before.

Buffy's voice came out shakily, uncertain, pleading. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

His hands found the back of hers but only the tip of his fingers grazed her skin. He trailed them slowly, very slowly, up her arms. Goosebumps awakened on their path, causing pleasurable shudders.

He continued his low murmurs, making Buffy's resolve weaker with each passing second. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?"

Her words came as her own whisper into the charged air of the room. "Beyond the point of no return..."

His hands kept traveling their pathway up her arms. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry..."

His fingers found her neck and sensuously caressed her skin. "To that moment where speech disappears into silence..."

His head lowered and his breath warmed and teased the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why."

Buffy shivered as his caress sent a electrifying shot down her spine to the most intimate part of her. "In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining," she confessed.

"Defenseless and silent," he completed over her neck. The tip of his fingers ran lightly over her collarbone and inched lower to draw indecipherable patterns on her chest, which now rose and fell quickly due to her uneven breathing. He traced the curves of her cleavage causing her to gasp quietly. "And now I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided..."

His hands came to rest on her waist gently and he slowly turned her to face him. "Past the point of no return, no going back now." He held her hands and took steps backwards bringing them closer to the large and smartly decorated bed.

Her head remained lowered, eyes trained nervously toward the floor.

"Our passion play has now, at last, begun," he said, lifting her face to him with a tender touch. He traced her lips with his fingers as if in a daze. Her lips were full and they parted in awe. "Past all thought of right or wrong..." he whispered, finally taking hold of the lace knot that held her mask in place.

His actions seemed to break the seductive spell, bringing Buffy crashing back into reality.

"No!" she blurted, interrupting him. She spun away from him violently, putting the distance of half the room's length between them. She lowered her head once again, gripping the edge of the table in front of her for reassurance.

Giles stood, still and silent. He watched her, not understanding the change in her behaviour. What had he done to cause such a reaction? Was Bianca so afraid to show him her face?

**xxx**

A/N: The entire dialogue was extracted from POTO's "Point of no return". I changed the name of the previous chapter for "Wishing you were somehow here again" and adopted "Why have you brought me here" as title of this chapter, hence I thing "Point of no return" title should be saved for one of the chapters to come. Gutter feeling, that's all. :)

A/N2: Hi again guys! This chapter was a bit of a stretchy just to add some more fantasy, Phantom fantasy to be more specific and to start spicing the things up... However, I did promise to write this fic under T-rating and I'll keep my promise. Otherwise I'll have not a single non-M-rated fic in my CV. hihi But... it doesn't mean that they won't share some breathtaking smuts either. After all... It's Buffy and Giles goodness that we are talking about. hihihi And my keyboard, obviously! hihihi

xoxo,

**_Rippertish_**


	7. 07: We have all been blind

**Title:** Masked desire – part 7 (We have all been blind - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**A/N: **Hi guys! This chapter is long and full of emotions! I really really hope u enjoy this! :)

**A/N2: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the AMAZING beta. Do not miss out on her new **Buffy/Giles **fic. It's getting very smeammy! :P

**A/N3: **After long time trying to choose the appropriate title for chapter, I finally settle for one that I think fits like a glove. :)

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

"There is no Bianca, Giles," she said. There was no fake Italian accent anymore, it was unquestionably and purely her; Buffy Summers, American and Californian.

He looked her way, disoriented, but she still refused to face him.

"Buffy?" His voice came out raggedly, a lost and desperate whisper.

She took a long time to reply but when she did, the regret was evident in that simple statement. "Yes, It's me."

He stumbled backwards until his legs found the bed and he sat himself upon it to avoid his body's instinct to crumple to the floor.

She heard him move and finally turned to face him, watching as he removed his mask slowly and quietly. "I'm Sorry," she said, unsure if she should get closer to him or not.

"You played with me," he said. He looked at her sidelong and was truly able to recognize her as Buffy for the first time, even through the familiar mask. "You've fooled me in the worst way one could ever have done."

"Look, no..." She desperately denied his words. She did move closer to him now, sitting on the bed next to him with her leg tucked under herself so that they were facing each other.

Now it was his turn to avoid facing her as he trained his eyes on the white mask in his hands. "How much can you still hate me? Why?... Lord! What did you expect to accomplish with this, Buffy?"

"Giles," she started as she removed her own golden mask, "please, I had no intention of hurting you. It just happened... I was carried away. At first, I was just surprised you didn't recognized me. I couldn't believe in the fact that you were here, in Venice, with... Ethan. I wondered how long it would take for you to notice that it was me that was there next to you behind this mask. Then..."

She stopped for a moment to remove her brunette wig. He waited with his eyes still staring down at his mask. She combed her own blond strands with her fingers before she continued.

"Then we started to dance and... God, why haven't we ever danced together before?"

He was surprised by her statement and blinked several times, saying nothing.

She continued, "I realized then, how much I missed you. From that moment on, I became terrified of how you would react when you eventually found me out."

She took a shaky breath, "I had so much fun last night. I was truly happy. The dance, the costumes, the entertainment, the balcony, all that magic coming from the city... and then..." her voice dropped an octave lower, "you kissed me."

He shifted uncomfortably and his grip on the mask tightened so much that it would have broken if it had been made from a less resistant material.

"When Ethan came out onto the balcony, I just panicked and ran. I... I was afraid he would recognize me or something."

She continued, "I came back here, to this room and I just couldn't manage to sort my thoughts out. I ended up falling asleep from trying. I woke up today to Enrico and Nina calling me for breakfast and for another day of Carnival. They were so excited…"

"I didn't expect... Although I did skim the crowd this whole morning looking for you, I didn't expect to run into you again. But when... when I saw you at the square, I... I wanted to get to you and tell you everything. God, I swear... But then, I couldn't see you anymore."

He dropped his mask on the bed covers and picked up the one she had been wearing from where it had been lying between them. He ran light fingers over the decorated edge of it while his eyes studied it.

"Giles?" she called softly.

"Mmm?" he replied without changing his actions.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," he said quietly, in deep thought. After a moment he asked, "So, why? Why didn't you tell me then?"

She took a deep breath, and reached for his Phantom mask with both of her hands. "When you pulled me from my friends... I was surprised. A lot, honestly. The only thing I could think of was that it was my chance to spend some more time with you, without pain, blame or hate between us. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't tell you the truth... I was a coward."

Now, both of them fidgeted with each other's masks.

"Were they only lies? All the things you've told me?" he voiced his pain.

"Noooo... God, No! You mean, because of what I said about Enrico? He is really a very good friend, almost a brother to me now. I said that to cover the story at first as a joke. It was just... stupidity..." she trailed off.

He looked up at her, briefly. for the first time. He saw the sincere regret on her face. She was still beautiful; the years had treated her well, and her vivid eye makeup was untouched despite the whole day under that mask.

"And the rest?" he ventured, looking back down.

"All that I told you about my life now is the truth. My life at the University, my passion for architecture and for the Italian culture."

"How is Dawn?"

"Oh, she's fine. Very adapted to Europe now. She loves Rome and her friends. She's working at a lolly shop during the school break. She seems to be enjoying herself. She's actually great with kids."

"...and you?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Me? I guess so, yeah. Happy. Italian. You know." Buffy shrugged.

A quiet moment passed, and she asked, "You?"

"Hmm, me? I'm doing well. As I've mentioned to you." he didn't go into further detail.

"Ethan?"

"Oh… Ethan and I somehow found our way around our issues and we are friends, good friends, now." he answered her, dismissing her worries. But again, he didn't face her and his gaze was lost.

"Have you heard from Xander and Wil?" she asked softly.

"They are all fine." he said simply.

A long silence stretched between them.

She decided to speak first, "Do you think we are going to be ok? I mean… after this..."

"I honestly don't know, Buffy."

"It's about the kiss, isn't it? The one in the canal?" she asked, finally bringing up the delicate issue.

He didn't reply. He just kept his gaze low and his hand on the mask.

"You don't need to feel bad about it, Giles. It was just a silly tradition... and... you didn't know that it was me there."

Her heart was clenching at hearing her own words, and so was his.

Now he looked at her, for the first time he focused his gaze on her completely.

"But you knew it," he challenged her with a puzzled and pained expression on his face.

"I guess," was the only thing she could reply.

"And yet, you did nothing to stop me," he insisted, trying to understand more about this whole madness.

"Giles, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just felt... I wanted it too. I wanted it... with you." she confessed lowering her gaze to his mask in her hands. "It didn't taste like a sin to me. I... I've never seen you as a father, to tell you the truth. I feel sorry for lying to you, I know you don't like me that way and you are probably so disgusted for what happened, but..."

"You speak of my feelings with such assurance," he interrupted her, "the love I carried for you was never that of a father to a daughter." He paused with a sigh. "However, it has been a long time..."

She watched him, trying to interpret his words. Her voice faulting her, "is it too late?"

He said nothing and she felt her heart falling, shattering like the crystal champagne flute from the night before.

She suddenly pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his with a desperate longing like she had never experienced before. Her fingers gripped his jacket as if it was the last rescue preventing her from falling over the edge of a cliff.

The seconds passed and Giles' mouth remained immobile under hers. Tears started to slip down her face slowly. "Please, pleeeease..." she murmured in supplication.

He opened his mouth, but his arms were still limp by his side. He still held her mask in one hand. Buffy moaned anxiously and tightened her grip on him, hands harming the fabric under her fingers.

Giles covered her hands with his and squeezed them. "Buffy!" he exclaimed, trying to get her to loosen her bruising grip.

Listening to her name, Buffy came to her senses. The unconscious force that she had been applying surprised her and she released her hold on him slowly as her gaze watched his lapels regain their original shape.

He lowered his hands from hers and shrugged.

"Please, don't shut me out," she voiced while her eyes searched for his and tears reappeared on her face.

He met her gaze and his heart skipped a beat at that sight. As much as watching her suffer disturbed him, the fear of reconstructing their bond and having it painfully broken once again petrified him.

It seemed, however, that she still had the power of breaking through his barriers. He found himself raising one hand and gingerly brushing away one of her tears with his thumb. More tears, now, broke free and he felt helpless. He brought her into a protective embrace. Her wet face buried into his chest and her arms flung around him as a innocent and frighted child in search of protection.

He just held her to him, waiting as long as necessary for her to calm down. The moments ticked past while he absently made soothing caresses with his thumb over her back and rocked her almost imperceptibly.

"I've missed you," her voice was muffled on his chest.

"I've also missed you, Buffy," he replied in a quiet tone, closing his eyes briefly while his arms tightened around her unwittingly. He straightened his chest, still holding her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Buffy inhaled deeply over his shirt. "You've changed your cologne." she stated.

"Oh, umm, they didn't have that particular one in England," he managed to say, despite being caught completely by surprise at her comment.

"It's nice." she took another sharp breath intake.

Her face climbed the path up to his neck and she inhaled on his skin. She nuzzled into his neck and heard as he allowed a soft half-moan escape him. His body was motionless and his breath was caught.

Buffy placed wet open mouthed kisses over his throat.

Giles closed his eyes again, tighter this time.

She lost herself to the feeling of his warm skin as her mouth caressed him. Her nostrils drowned in the smell of him.

Giles swallowed dryly before been forced to drag air into his lungs. His mind was numb and he couldn't even ponder over the possibility of either pushing her away or surrendering himself to his desires. His arms kept steady around her, even so.

Buffy made her way up to his jaw, continuing to place small kisses there. She saw his closed eyes and her mouth found his.

He was anything but immobile this time, and his mouth reacted to hers immediately.

He kissed her with unbelievable abandon now, his mouth opening and his tongue meeting hers sensuously.

It was a completely different kiss than the previous two they had shared. She could touch the bottom of his soul in this one. It was a kiss that would have terrified her or drained all of her sanity if she didn't want him as much as he did her.

His hands caressed her back with heated passion making their tension and need for each other grow almost palpably.

As pleasure sounds escaped her mouth, her hands reached for the skin under his jacket but still covered by the white cotton layer. She touched him there but it was soon not enough. At the base of his neck under his collar she found the string that kept his cape attached to him. She undid the lace knot and heard the dark satin fabric fall from his back onto the bed, slipping onto the floor.

Both of her hands ran over his shoulders beneath his jacket, encouraging him to remove it. He quickly obeyed, shrugging himself out of the offending garment. It lay discarded upon the bed.

She ran her hands along his back, feeling the heat of him burning her palms.

The kiss seemed desperate now. Their breath came in shallow gasps through their nostrils as his hands firmly caressed her flanks over the corset.

She reached up and untied his bow-tie, eager in her attempts to free him of more clothing. She undid the top bottom of his shirt, then the next.

On the third one, his hand covered hers, preventing her from unbuttoning it. He also broke the kiss, resting his forehead on the side of hers while both panted to recover their breath.

Buffy, being the slayer, started to recover it first. "You want it too," she said still between unsteady breaths.

"You want me. I know!" she continued brokenly, "you wouldn't kiss me if you didn't. Not like that."

Giles chuckled, breathless. "I do," he said, "but..." He moved his head away from hers.

She cut him off, "No buts, Giles. There is no Sunnydale, no demons, no one between us. Not tonight." she made a long pause and added, "Geez... it's Carnival."

"We are more than that, Buffy. More than tonight and certainly more than Carnival." he said sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are we, Giles?" she quizzed, too exasperated to wait for his answer. "All that I know is that I want you and you want me. It feels like my body has been waiting all along for you to see me as a woman, to touch me like this."

"I can't. I-I… just can't. Don't ask this from me. I need more, Buffy..." he said nervously. His mouth was suddenly dry and his palm was sweating. "...I-I love you." He swallowed dryly, "I've been in love with you for a long time. I've tried to remove you from my mind, wipe you out of my heart, but I failed terribly. I believe I'm doomed to love you... forever."

His gaze dropped to his hands for a split second, but then returned to her face to study her intensely. He was finally revealing the nature of his feelings for her and, as expected, it hurt like hell.

"That's why I can't do this. I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't simply see this, see you, as a lay… or a fling… of Carnival." He finished his statement, standing slowly and picking up his cape and jacket.

He glanced at her one last time before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

**_Think of all the things we've shared and seen__  
Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned_**  
**_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Recall those days. Look back on all those times.  
_**_**Think of the things we'll never do**  
**There will never be a day when I won't think of you... **  
** (Think of me - Phantom of the Opera)**_

_**A/N: **Hello my dearest readers and friends. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It's my favourite one so far in the fic. I couldn't wait to post it and can't wait to hear your opinion! :) Take care and have a great weekend! **  
**_


	8. 08: Happy ever after!

**Title:** Masked desire – part 8 (That's all I ask of you - _POTO_)

**Author:** Rippertish

**A/N: **Hi guys! '_**I hope this fic finds you happy and well.**_' (I've learned this new way of greeting, and I wanted to try. Is it nice or a bit outdated? I found it cool though! Hauahua) Anyway... I hope you are all in great shape! :)

**A/N2: **Special thanks to _**mischiefmagnet **_for the EXTRAORDINARY beta. Do not miss out on both of her **Buffy/Giles **fics!

**A/N3:**Here it is the **final chapter** of Masked Desire... Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Giles realized he had left his mask behind, but it didn't matter anymore. Carnival was over to him.

Buffy was speechless and immobile on the bed. Giles had run away from her. She had done everything including throwing herself at him, and he had denied her.

Wait a minute… had he just declared his love to her?

Yes, it did take a while for all his words to sink into her brain, but when they finally did, she sprang from her bed. She reached for her window and fumbled with the lockers. She finally managed to open it wide, and could spot Giles down on the alleyway only a few meters from her.

She shouted for him with all that she had, putting her whole being into her call. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind.

"Up here!" she said.

He looked up at her and reluctantly gave two steps in her direction.

"Hey," she said, but he didn't reply. He just looked at her.

"Look, I love you," she said in a rather quiet tone.

"WHAT?" he shouted from under her window, not able to hear her.

"I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU," she shouted back at him and noticed many people in the alley turning their attention to them. She continued, too determined to bother being embarrassed. "I THINK THE FEELING WAS THERE ALL ALONG BUT I REFUSED TO SEE IT. I AVOIDED YOU, I PUSHED YOU AWAY. I WAS SO SCARED OF GETTING HURT, OF LOSING ONE MORE PERSON THAT I LOVED."

People had started to gather around him. "BUT I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE." she said.

She took a deep breath and filled herself with courage before continuing. "EARLIER TODAY, THE GONDOLIER SAID THAT THE COUPLE THAT KISSES UNDER THE BRIDGE WOULD NEVER LOSE EACH OTHER. GOD! I CAN'T LOSE YOU. I WANT TO LOVE YOU AND TREASURE YOUR LOVE... _Please, ' that's all I ask of you'._" she finished in a quiet, pleading voice.

_**Say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too**_

He was astonished. He had put his jacket on but his cape was still in his hands. His tie hung loosely from his neck and the top button of his shirt was still undone.

Giles was scooped from his trance when a round of applause broke out around him. A few onlookers spoke heartening words in Italian or patted him on the back, encouraging him.

He looked around himself and blushed fiercely. He looked back up at Buffy and she was still there waiting for his answer. He said nothing, but strolled back into the hotel at a hurried pace.

_**Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you**_

Buffy closed the window expectantly and before her brain could wonder too long if he would accept her or not, an insistent knock came at the door. She walked in its direction and opened it with her heart in her throat. Her pulse raced uncontrollably.

Giles was there and held a red rose in his hand. "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said, absently stepping aside to allow him in. She closed the door and faced him.

He offered her the rose. "I hope they won't notice one missing from the rose bouquet in the lobby."

He gave her a smile and she took the rose, reciprocating the smile.

After perceiving the flower's aroma, Buffy scanned the room with her eyes before walking to a table by the bed and placing the rose in a vase.

Giles dropped his cape on a chair and rubbed his palms together in a nervous gesture.

They met again in the middle of the room, stopping in front of each other and feeling uncertain of what to do next. They looked like two teenagers in love for the first time; anxious and Insecure.

_**All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...**_

"You... um... at the window..." Giles managed to say the disconnected words while motioning his hand to the window in a very shy manner.

"Yeah..." she replied softly, obviously able to understand what he had meant. "And, you... um..." she said, pointing to the bed where he had also declared his love for her.

"Um-huh," he confirmed, sticking his hands in his pockets in a boyish manner.

"So..." she said.

"May I kiss you?", he blurted out quite anxiously and strangely out of the blue.

Buffy could not stop her reaction and she giggled at that.

"Sorry," he said also with a soft laugh, "I believe I'm acting rather juvenile. It's just..." he interrupted his sentence, taking her hands and pulling her closer to him in a more self confident manner now. He placed her hands around his own lower back and brought his hands up to caress her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...**_

"Christ! I love you so dearly, I still can't believe this is happening," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Giles. A lot." she gave him a bright smile.

He cupped her face lovingly and lowered his face to hers, kissing her mouth slowly. His lips at first were just playing with hers in light caresses that seemed to last forever. He then nibbled on her lower lip with a lopsided smile of satisfaction and her lips also curled up. His chest finally hummed in contentment at catching her smiling back at him, "Hmm… do you like my kisses?" he asked over her lips in a teasing yet sexy way.

"I do," she replied smiling, also not able to hide her contentment.

He places more slow, soft kisses over her mouth while teasing, "You were taking advantage of your watcher, weren't you? Hmm?"

"Um-huh!" she voiced with a guilty smile.

"You're very naughty." he said.

"I was what?" she quizzed softly.

"Naughty." he repeated.

"What?" she whispered once again.

Giles stopped his mouth's caresses and moved his head slightly away to gaze into her eyes, not understanding her repeated questions.

He noticed that she was making fun of him and he frowned in puzzlement, somehow managing to continue smiling at the same time.

She laughed softly and confessed, "I love your accent."

He laughed self consciously.

"I've missed it... say that again?" she requested with the most beautiful of smiles.

"Naughty!" he said playfully and pecked her on the lips.

He repeated that a couple of times and she couldn't stop giggling. The same way that he couldn't get tired of the sound of her laugh.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered into it sensuously, "Do you like my accent, Luv?"

His hands caressed her back, spreading their heat. "I know far better words to say than 'naughty'."

"Uuum?" she moaned more than asked in her haze.

"Um-huh... I also know better uses for my mouth," he said mischievously while grinning over her ear.

His mouth travelled down her jaw and his lips found hers once again - their lips parting in an open mouth kiss, tongues caressing one another languidly.

This first kiss after all the loving spoken words seemed surreal. Giles had fantasized so many times about this moment and yet it had been a long time since he last held the hope of it coming true. Long gone were the days in which he dreamed of Buffy knocking at his door and throwing herself in his arms. He would kiss her passionately then, and give her the world.

Now, he was finding out that the so imagined passionate kiss didn't come close to comparing to the indescribable intensity of this one they were sharing now. He felt as if his feet were being lifted from the ground and a mass of huge energy enveloped their bodies. He'd never experienced such a powerful and overwhelming sensation. No magic ever performed would give him such ecstasy and no drug would give him such a kick.

"Giles!" Buffy broke the kiss, breathless, but kept her forehead rested against his.

"Yes, Luv?" he replied, equally out of breath.

"What is this?" she murmured afraid of breaking the magic.

"Can you also feel it?"

"Yeah... Is it magic?"

"I don't know. Are you frightened?" he asked caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Not really... It feels so good!"

"You're so delicious." he whispered while watching her lips, "the taste, the feeling..." His fingers brushed them lightly. He tucked her chin up and he kissed her again.

The magic feeling resumed and they bathed in it. Their faces swaying slowly from side to side. His tongue grazed the top of her mouth, sending a rush of warmth down her back. She moaned into his mouth and he repeated the gesture causing her legs to weaken. However, it didn't matter. They were floating.

_**Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...  
**_

Her hands climbed up and her arms rested around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. His hands firmly caressing her back made her feel warm and wanted. She bit his lip lightly, stealing a groan from him. That was surely the most exciting sound she'd ever heard.

The kiss deepened even more and he held her tighter to him as their bodies seemed to fuse together, immersed in the cloud of energy around them. They prolonged that magic as long as they could and when the kiss eventually ended they felt themselves quivering with energy and light headed at the same time.

"Lord! I still can't believe this is happening," he said. "You, here with me... In Venice."

He continued while watching her with dazzled, loving eyes. "There are so many things I want to do with you,"

"What time is it?" he blurted, more alert now and looking for his watch. "Do we still have time to go to the ball?"

Buffy laughed at his excitement.

"I want to dance with you... escort you by your side... kiss you at the balcony... I want that night again and again. But with you... and tomorrow... I'll spoil you," he said and took hold of her hands in his. "We will have a delicious Venetian ice-cream. We will go to the markets and I'll buy whatever you wish. Anything! I'll take you on a gondola ride, a full service one with strawberries and champagne. At night, I'll take you to dinner, candles and roses at the most romantic restaurant in the city. And after that... I'll serenade for you..."

"Serenade?" Buffy interrupted him with a giggle.

"Yes! Of course, my lady. Serenade," he confirmed, "right outside of that window." He motioned to her window with his head.

He wore a mix of a serious and witty expression on his face that made it impossible for Buffy to decipher whether or not he was joking about that. The fact was that she had never seen him so happy, and she felt herself wrapped in the most serene warmth and happiness of her own.

Having Giles as her prince in shining armour, Buffy could finally- for the first time in her entire life- see herself in a happily ever after fairy tale.

**...And they all lived happily ever after****!**

The end

* * *

A/N: The _**bold and italic**_ paragraphs are lines from 'That's all I ask of you' from Phantom of the Opera.

A/N2: I really hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of _Masked Desire_. I honestly will miss this fic. It's so pure and full of fantasy. Quite a bit different from what I usually write. Hihi

A/N3: Thank you for all the feedback along the path and the encouragement to add more and more Phantom elements as well.

A/N4: I also hope this fic motivates those that haven't watch Phantom of the Opera on the theatre or DVD to do so. Also, check _Love Never Dies_ if you have a change, which is the sequel of Phantom released this year in London. It's full of colours and special effects. Beautiful!

A/N5: I've been to the carnival in Venice and I've got to say... IT'S SPETACULAR! You should definitely plan in your life. I tried to translate everything that I've seen there, into this fic but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to put it in words not even in a 300k words fic! Hihi

A/N6: More than a year ago, I've read a B/G fic that describes Giles been from Bath. I don't really know if Giles or the Council are from Bath or the fact that Anthony Head lives around there makes all this Bath myths. The fact is that I've include Bath in my tour program while in England driven by the curiosity of seen the city and I've got to say that was one of the nicest surprises of my tour. So... go to Bath... go to Venice... watch Phantom at the theatre... Have fun!

_Rippertish_


End file.
